


A dream

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Just a little naughty dream of Ella Lopez.





	A dream

Lucifer laid in bed sound asleep he didn't twitch as the elevator to his loft dinged as it opened onto his floor. Nor did he move when the person walked softly across his loft floor dropping clothes as they went. He yawned when the person walked into his bedroom and just stood there watching him sleep. Lucifer rolled over onto his side away from them and tried not to crack a smile or make a snort when he heard them make an annoyed sound when he did such a thing. He almost cracked himself up when he heard their soft words. "Really you butt head?" He felt them remove the shit off of him knowing they would see all of his naked buttocks in its full glory. His lips twitched when he heard them muttered. "Oh look a full moon." He felt their hands on him gently rolling him over towards them. He kept his face emotionless as he kept on pretending to be asleep even as he felt the bed dip slightly letting him know they were climbing onto the bed. His almost opened his eyes when he felt one and then his other hands lifted up to his headboard and cuffed to it. He felt them settle over his crouch and wiggle there hip's slightly over his naked cock. Oh, he knew who it was even before his loft door open he just remained where he was to enjoy all of what she was doing to him. He kept his breath even as he felt her reach between them and took his cock in hand. And teased her opening with the head of his cock a few times. Before she let the head slip inside of him and refused to move her hip's down or up. 

 

She leaned forward and whispered hotly into Lucifer's ear. "I should tie you down more often Lucifer." She kissed him softly on his cheek before she let her self-slide all the way down until she hit bottom. She started to ride him slowly for a long time going up and down slowly or rotating her hip's on his cock slowly. She gasped when she felt him move his legs and feet out to brace himself. As he started to thrust up into her hard as she kept on riding him. She looked down to see him wide awake with the clear full-blown passion for her as she kept on riding him. "Lucifer." She moaned out when his one trust was a little sharp inside of her. "Uncuff me, woman." She moaned as she leaned forward to do just that. Once Lucifer was free he grabbed a hold of her hip's and they went to down fucking there brains out. She threw her head back as she screamed over and over again as she kept on cumming for him. But he was relentless even as he rolled them over and went back to town fucking her brains out deep within her. Her hands were on his shoulders as her nails either dug into his back or scratched at his back drawing blood here and there from him. He trusted hard within her a couple times before he threw back his head and screamed her name "ELLA!" They laid there panting against each other as their eyes drifted off to sleep.

When Ella woke up later she was back in her own apartment curled up beside Michael the brother of Lucifer. She blinked slightly in the dark before she laid down shocked of the dream none the less. Of her boyfriend's brother while in bed with her boyfriend. She blinked slightly when she felt twitching within her and she looked up at the smirking face of said boyfriend looking down at her. "Nice dream?" Ella blinked slightly. "I guess and what are you doing?" Michael chuckled softly. "I'm torturing you." Ella looked at him funny before she shook her head slightly. "Funny." She muttered before she pulled him down to kiss him on the lips happily. For at least the time being forgetting her dream. In Lucifer's loft, he was curled up around Chloe and sound asleep.


End file.
